


orange spotty ones

by dizzy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: Set after the filming of AmazingDan.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 20
Kudos: 190





	orange spotty ones

"I do like these ones," Phil says, tracing a finger around one of the spots on Dan's pants. 

Dan doesn't need to pretend it doesn't do anything to him. That ship left the harbor fifteen minutes of lazy making out ago. The camera's still up, no longer filming but not even put away. 

They still haven't learned how to keep their hands off each other for more than twenty minutes at a time. 

It's not really a problem for Dan. He looks down at Phil's finger, long and pale and so devastatingly close to where Dan's cock is tenting the fabric. 

Just the tiniest smidge over-

His breath is a noisy gasp as Phil presses down a bit more firmly on one of the smaller dots. It makes Dan stand out in even more obvious relief, the shape of him against the material. 

The orange circle right near the tip is darkening. Phil goes lower, a spot near the crease of Dan’s thigh, and his dick jumps in its constraints. 

When Dan looks at Phil's face, Phil's tongue is caught between his teeth. 

He's concentrating on what he's doing. 

He's concentrating on Dan as Dan lies beside him pressed close together on a too-small bed, the both of them half naked. 

Dan has one of those moments where he feels flushed and dizzy, like his whole life is just much too much. He's in his bedroom with his boyfriend. He just recorded a video with Phil that thousands of people will see. He feels like half an idiot and half a genius, hiding in plain sight. 

Is it even hiding? He wants people to see. He wants people to know. When he's alone with Phil, camera or no, he feels like he can do fucking anything and fuck any of those cunts from school that would have thrown laughter or fists into his face for it. 

They're not wrong. They're right together, and what Phil's doing now - his fingers splaying wide to see if he can put each finger on a dot, like a game of Twister with just his hand and Dan's pants - is very very right. 

Silly, but right. 

"You should," Dan says, remembering that words exist. "They're yours." 

Phil's eyes flicker up at him with a fully shite eating grin. "Oh yeah. That's right." 

"You spoon," Dan says. "You knew that." 

"They just look better on you." Phil stops his dot to dot game and does a little swirl with his fingertip instead. "Everything does." 

"You look better on me." It's a really fucking dumb thing to say, but the nice part of being with Phil is that they can both say dumb things and maybe they'll laugh at each other but it never feels bad. 

Phil doesn't even laugh at that though. He just smiles bigger and his fingers spread wider, finally nudging Dan's cock. 

Dan lets out a sound that's half whine and half laugh. 

"What?" Phil asks, perplexed with the response, though not in an offended way. 

"Fucking... _spaghetti_ ," Dan says. 

Phil grins proudly. "It wasn't me," he says. "It was your viewers!" 

Dan kicks a foot out to nudge him. "But you picked it to read from all the questions." 

"There were so many," Phil says, pressing down with his palm. It makes Dan's breath catch in his throat. "You're so popular." 

"Not as popular as you," Dan reminds him. 

Phil rubs a thumb over the tip, right over that damp patch. It feels fucking brilliant. "You will be one day." 

That's unfathomable to Dan. He shakes his head. "Never." 

"Well," Phil says. "You'll always be my favorite, either way." 

Every time Phil says things like that, Dan feels like his heart is spinning around in his chest like a coin someone flicked with their fingertips. That's just how easy it is for Phil to get to him. 

Then Phil pushes his hands inside those spotty orange pants and takes Dan in a firmer grasp and every part of Dan feels like it's slightly out of control, from his racing heart to his cock so hard now it's aching, to the hair on his arms standing on end when Phil drops a delicate little kiss right on Dan's neck. 

"You're not fair," Dan manages to say. 

Phil starts to stroke him, a firm twist of the wrist right near the head. 

Dan pushes his head back into the pillow and closes his eyes. He can't watch unless he wants to go off in thirty seconds like an actual fifteen year old. 

He's even more glad when Phil kisses him because trying to kiss is enough of a distraction from being wanked that he manages to hold off five whole minutes before his toes are curling and his ass is clenching. 

"Phil, Phil. Phil." He whispers Phil's name into the kiss a few times more, until Phil finally realizes Dan's talking to him. "I'm close." 

Phil's pupils are blown and his lips are pink and his face just looks like fucking porn to Dan. That's what does it, what makes his balls draw up tight and a groan explode from his mouth. Phil puts a little space between them and looks down between their bodies to watch, wringing it out of him with a few more slow and deliciously tight strokes. 

It takes a minute for Dan to catch his breath, and when he does he looks down at the mess of streaky white on his stomach and then at Phil's crotch, his hard on obvious through his own pants and pressing into Dan's hip. 

"Hey, Phil." 

Phil looks up at him. His eyes are slightly unfocused. "Yeah?" 

"Roses are red," Dan says. "Violets are blue." 

He has to nod a bit to prompt Phil when Phil doesn't get it right away. "You like..." 

"... oh. Oh!" Phil catches on. "I like spaghetti." 

Dan grabs Phil by the back of his head and pulls him in for a wet, open kiss. "Let's go fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to sarah for beta reading <3
> 
> [read and reblog on tumblr](https://alittledizzy.tumblr.com/post/612786425833930752/orange-spotty-ones-danphil-rated-e-1k-charity)


End file.
